


Sons of Ipswich

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, is this a Brot4?, well it's an OPT with their BroTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: This was everything, right here. These boys. These men, his brothers. Steve had never been alone, not really, ever since fifth grade. Since the year they had all turned fifteen, and each of their fathers had sat them down and told them that they were different, special, and what changes their bodies were facing. Their responsibilities, to themselves and to each other, all of it coming to a head here.Yes, Steve was nervous, but not terrified. They were here, would always be here, with him and for him.





	Sons of Ipswich

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creatures of a Brief Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860098) by [octobergryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobergryphon/pseuds/octobergryphon), [QueenVee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVee1/pseuds/QueenVee1). 



> I made this art of a pivotal moment in the story, a point where Steve is about to come into his Power, and a couple of other little sketches for this huge story - so far the authors have posted Part 1 for the Stucky Bang, but the whole thing is epic at over 150K, so hold on to your knickers. Thanks for your hard work, authors!

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/164441437134/the-sons-of-ipswitch-for-creatures-of-a-brief) **

 


End file.
